This Lover is Mine (and this Triagonal Sign)
by NightwolfXBC
Summary: Stingy finds himself in a sticky situation when he discovers his secret admirer stole his prized possession.


The terms used to describe Stingy and Lazy Town originally came from the YouTube video "Scenes of Savage Stingy"

This story starts with Stingy the little shit driving around in his father's 1978 Mini Cooper. Then driving around Slacker City became too boring for Stingy because he didn't have servants cleaning his car. He then decided to go to the mayor for advice on how to make his car rides more interesting.

The little shit strolled into the mayor's house like the king of the world with his stupid yellow vest and bow tie that probably cost more than the mayor's entire wardrobe. Stopping in front of the mayor's chair like always, he gave an exasperated sigh to accent his presence.

"I was having so much fun riding around my streets, but then my servants had to go inside to eat dinner. What ever shall to do until they return?" An exasperated little shit slapped his hand onto his forehead briefly, eyes closed until he realized the mayor was paying no attention to him. In fact, the mayor had since left the room.

Stingy then followed the sound of the mayor's door closing. He pressed his ear to the door and pushed it open ever so slightly, only to hear a sigh coming from the mayor's mattress. He didn't seem to be exasperated or in pain, so Stingy chalked it up to the mayor enjoying his rest and disregarding him as if he were one of the peasants. A now angry little shit would storm into the room with this idea in his head, ready to confront the mayor for treason against the self-proclaimed prince of Slacker City. The little shit kicked the door the rest of the way open and the mayor jumped up to his headboard, trying desperately to hide the life-sized effigy of Stingy that was stolen from the collection specially imported from France. Noticing the effigy now drenched in sweat and some other stuff, Stingy charged up for five seconds, hyperventilated, and screamed because his junk was being played with yet again.

" ** _H-WHAT_ are you doing with _MYYYYY_ stuff?!?!?!?**" He shrieked so loud that everyone in the town heard the blood curdling loss of money. The effigy, still lying between the mayor's legs, looked to have been in as much pain as Stingy was at the thought of one of his possessions being destroyed. So Stingy hissed, " _I'LL_ be taking _THAT_!!! Hmph!" then promptly yanked the effigy from the mayor's bed and stormed off with it, completely disregarding the new creamy stains on his uber expensive piss-colored vest. Daddy usually took care of them anyway, just like everything else.

The mayor could do nothing after Stingy left but cry and writhe in pain, not only because he had plugged the newfound hole in the effigy, but also because the love of his life (and millions of potential cousins for Stephanie) were gone. His formerly blue sheets were now blue and white, and his pajamas yellow and white, just like Stingy's vest. The drawing of Stingy underneath his pillow was nearly indecipherable due to all the shades of Miss Busybody's lipstick that had "gone missing" during an unorthodox "coloring time with the kids," but that didn't matter enough for him to stop crying into it and kissing it with the salty tears that parted his otherwise dry lips.

Upon further inspection after retrieving the lost artifact, Stingy circled the perimeter of the effigy, still in the lavish French cloths his father bought for it. The first three times he did this, there were no signs that anything could have happened to it, but on the fourth round, Ziggy came outside to play.

"HEY STINGY! WANNA PLAY WITH US? WE'RE GONNA BUILD A HUGE PILLOW FORT AND...AND... _hey_." Ziggy paused abruptly and curiously peeked through the rugged hole, currently looking Stingy in the eye through Stingy's own ass and crotch, after which he charged up and screamed once again. Ziggy, being startled by Stingy's sudden outbursts as always, jumped back from the effigy. He covered his face and the white goop from the opening was transferred from Ziggy's eyes to hands. Before long, he was screaming too until a mysterious figure came along with a napkin soaked in sleep candy extract and put it to Ziggy's nose. He fell to the ground, which Stingy had failed to notice as he was yelling about how Ziggy never leaves him (or his junk) alone.

At this point, the figure had already escaped with effigy in hand, but Stingy turned a blind eye to the whole thing. He kept yelling at an unconscious Ziggy while he laid there leaving him alone. At the end of his rant, Ziggy came to his senses and started moaning in pain from his fall, after which Stingy scanned the area once again. Ziggy hoped he'd be noticed, but Stingy stepped on his fingers while scanning the town for his precious lost artifact. Reciprocation of his companionship meant nothing, however. Ziggy had never been more than another pointless possession to him.

Stingy then spotted the effigy moving out of the corner of his eye and used Ziggy's stomach as a trampoline in order to catch up with the Stingy thief. He chased the thief the length of Slacker City five times over until he ended up running into a familiar place--he had just retrieved the effigy from the mayor's house, and it ended up back there, only this time against the mayor's bedroom wall with the lavish French cloths in a much less lavish mess. It now had smeared red lips that matched the picture under the mayor's pillow. As Stingy stared in horror and disgust at what would become of him, the mayor covertly unbuttoned the real Stingy's French trousers and slid his pink silk boxer briefs down to his knees.

This time when Stingy yelped, it was in immeasurable pleasure. The mayor's large mouth and gentle tongue were oh so perfect for Stingy's baby carrot, and so was the mayor's plentiful derriere. Stingy cried that the entire world was finally his now that the mayor would serve as his special servant, but the mayor had other plans. As soon as Stingy was able to form sentences again, the mayor flipped him around and positioned him on his knees. Before long, Stingy was clinging to the sheets for dear life, biting down on his bow tie and trying not to be too loud per the orders of his new master. After a few minutes of this, Stingy couldn't hold it in anymore. He screamed, "Oh _yes_! Own me harder! Oh, oh, oh, oh... _AAAAHHHHH_." The exhaustion that accompanied their sore genitals was nothing compared to the immense pleasure of finally learning to take turns.


End file.
